


Stay with Me

by Badwolfinthetxrdis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolfinthetxrdis/pseuds/Badwolfinthetxrdis





	Stay with Me

“Rose? Brought you your lunch.” He called in a cheery voice, pushing the door to her bedroom open with his foot, carrying a tray with soup, toast, and juice in his hands. “All the nice things for a sick little human.” He teased, setting it down on her lap.

“Looks like my lunch lady is here.” Rose teased him as she gingerly pulled herself into a sitting position, taking the tray gladly. “Thank you, Doctor. This looks good. Can I take more medicine yet?” She asked, her head pounding terribly. 

“Not yet I’m afraid. Have to get food into your system before I can give you more. Why? Is the first dosage not working? Is your head getting worse? How badly /did/ you fall Rosie?” He asked, his facial features showing that he was deeply concerned about her. 

“Not...not that bad. Just...I’m a bit dizzy...and when I move it makes everythin’ loads worse.” Here she paused to take a few bites of soup, before continuing. “Fall wasn’t that bad. I didn’t even bleed..” She added, finishing the slice of toast. 

“I know...that’s what concerns me. Means there could be damage up there that I don’t know about.” He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Going to keep a close eye on you.” 

As she finished her meal he moved the tray away, cleaning up from her lunch. “I’m going to run this down to the galley. Then I’ll be right back.” He explained, kissing her once more. “You’ll be okay till I come back?”

Rose nodded, “Yup...not like I’m going anywhere.” She chuckled, yawning softly, and adjusting herself in the bed to be more comfortable, watching him walk out of the room and down the hall.

In the kitchen the TARDIS sounded off alarm bells, alerting him that something was wrong with Rose. Quickly he ran down the hallway, heading back toward her room. “Rose? Hey!”

As he entered her bedroom, Rose’s eyes had started to shut, and she leaned backwards, slowly loosing consciousness. The Doctor immediately grew concerned, and moved closer to her bedside. “Hey...Rose? Rose? Stay with me now, love. Yeah? You have to stay awake for me...can you do that love? Look at me.” He cupped her face in his hands, meeting her eyes. “Rose? I’m going to get you more medicine. You need to stay awake.” He reaches for his doctors bag, fumbling around for the syringe. 

Rose shook her head, having a hard time keeping her eyes open. “Don’t know what...was in my sandwich.” She tried to joke, hoping to lighten the mood. “Made me...really....tired.” She said, pausing for an uncomfortable amount of time between each word 

“Don’t think it was the sandwich, sweetheart...now stay awake for me...enough for this to kick in, and for me to scan your head in the infirmary.” He explained, carefully giving her the injection, frowning when she whimpered. “Sorry...I know you don’t like needles. Now...to the infirmary with you.”

“Can’t...can’t walk right now. Tooo dizzy.” Rose mumbled, her head falling sideways into his chest. 

“S’ alright. I’ve got you...I’m going to take good care of you alright? Jus’ have to stay awake for me, sweetheart.” He told her once more, lifting her into his arms. “Stay with me.” He held her close to his chest as he took her down the hallway to the infirmary. “I’m not going to let you down, Rosie...not after everything you’ve done for me.” He mumbled, his lips pressing against her forehead once more.


End file.
